spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
TheJasbre202
TheJasbre202 is an American writer, director and producer, and a former bureaucrat on the SpongeBob Fanon Wikia. He is known mostly for his work on FutureBob ElectronicPants and Basket Sponge. History He began work on The Patrick Star Show when he first joined the Wiki, later in 2016 moving to create Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City, and in the same year, SpongeBob: Another Life To Live, both of which were cancelled later in 2016, and given to PlutoinaPineapple. In 2017 he helped revive the popular spin-off, Basket Sponge, making all the title cards for the season, as well as directing and writing, and after a few months of that, moved to create FutureBob ElectronicPants, his first scripted spin-off, and the first to premiere weekly on SBFW, only to enter a long-hiatus by mid-June 2017. He then returned to creating spin-offs with the cult classic, Better Days, in March 2018, this series proven to be successful when an entire season aired weekly without any delays, Season 2 however, experienced a few, and was later cancelled. Following Season 1 he created the infamous, SBFW High with longtime friend, Cactus. The series is still on its first season, airing randomly as a schedule depicted, and in 2019, he created SBFW Sketch Comedy Show, which its second season is due to air in September, and brought back FutureBob ElectronicPants for more episodes. He retired from staff and writing fanon on February 1, 2020, 5 years after his current account joined SBFW. Filmography Television Film Title Cards Here are galleries of title cards made by Jasbre, most notably being "Basket Sponge" and "FutureBob ElectronicPants". Basket Sponge (2017-present) Basket Sp 16x9 S4 Logo HD.jpg|Widescreen Version of the Basket Sponge logo, text by me; 2017 Goldmedal.jpg|First Basket Sponge Card; 2017 Scrimmage night remake.jpg|Remake, remind you of light in night?; 2017 Tomorrow is the day i die.jpg|Look for a James Bond ref; 2017 BASKET GRUNGE.jpg|My first gr8 title card; 2017 The Krusty Krushers.jpg|My take on a blotchy background; 2017 Warriors and Legends.jpg|Last Season 4 card made so far; 2017 Dare Force.jpg|My personal fave :); 2017 Let the Games Begin!.jpg|First out of a few Tournament eps!!; 2017 As the Tide Turns.jpg|Gave this a water fx; 2017 Return of the Tomahawks.jpg|Basketball Colors, Returning Team; 2017 Eleventh Hour.png|Lovely lightning; 2017 The Klaw.jpg|Had no idea what to do; 2017 The New Tomahawks.jpg|Nice green fx; 2017 Enter the Playoffs.jpg|The big return; 2019 The Big Secret.jpg|Cancelled episode; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5.jpg|Original abstract version; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5-ALT.jpg|Alternate; 2017 FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017-present) FutureBob ElectronicPants Series Card.jpg| Best Series TC I've made; 2019 FutureBob_ElectronicPants_Season_Two_Card.jpg| Season 2's Card; 2019 FutureBob_ElectronicPants_Season_Three_Card.jpg| Season 3's Card; 2019 Ep-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-II-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-III-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-IV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-V-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-VI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-VII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-VIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-IX-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-X-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XIV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XVI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XVII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XVIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XIX-TC.jpg| Edited BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XX-TC.jpg| Edited BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Ep-XXI-TC.jpg| Edited BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Movie-I-TC.png| BG by Scott Wills; 2019 Sp-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Life in Bikini Bottom (2017; 2018) ButtFlubberCatch.png BreakingTheRehabits.jpg Better Days (2018-present) 1ABD01.jpg 1ABD02.jpg 1ABD03.jpg 1ADB04.jpg 1ABD05.jpg 1ABD06.jpg 1ABD07.jpg 1ABD08.jpg 1ABD09.jpg 1ABD10.jpg 1ABD11.jpg 1ABD12.jpg 1ABD13.jpg 2ABD01.jpg 2ABD02.jpg 2ABD03.jpg 2ABD04.jpg 3ABD01.jpg Plankton Moves (2018) PM101.jpg PM102.jpg PM103.jpg PM104.jpg SBFW High (2018-20) AAHI01TC.png AAHI02TC.png AAHI03TC.png AAHI06TC.png AAHI08TC.png Armed and Stupid (2019-present) Armed and Stupid Series Card.jpg| Very colorful; 2019 Ep-1.01-TC.jpg| Wonderful starter card; 2019 Ep-1.02-TC.jpg| A following card; 2019 Leader Plankton! Remade (2019) Leader_Plankton!_Remade.jpg The Take Over! Remade.png Stuck on the Moon Remade.png The Search for Patrick Remade.png Life as a Prisoner Remade.png Squirrel and Plankton Fight Remade.png Personal Life He initially joined the wiki as 'TheJasbre202REAL' in 2014, then came back in 2015 as 'TheJasbre202' and since then has abandoned his old account. Since then he as become widely known on the wiki. He became best friends with Rocky Lobster and created and worked on some of the most iconic spin-offs. He is a believer in the beavcoon. His spin-offs (FutureBob and Better Days) gained a big amount of popularity to his surprise, and he also worked on many popular spin-offs (Bikini Bottom Survival, Life in Bikini Bottom, Basket Sponge, Plankton Moves) as either a freelance writer, showrunner, writer or story by. Award Shows * 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Host, Executive Producer * 5th Square Logo Awards - Co-TV Producer * 2018 Plankton Awards - Supervising Producer * 2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Executive Producer * 6th Square Logo Awards - Host, Co-TV Producer * 3rd TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Executive Producer Rights Requests Bureaucrat Requests * On July 20, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for bureaucrat. The request passed on July 27, 2018 with 100% support. Administrator Requests * On January 24, 2016, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for administrator. His request recieved 20% support. Even if he had managed to reach the 70% threshold required for a request to pass, he likely wouldn't have been promoted due to there being no bureaucrats on SBFW at the time. * On April 20, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for administrator. On April 21, 2017, Jasbre withdrew his request. Like his first administrator request, this one recieved 20% support. * On May 7, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a third bid for administrator. The request passed on May 14, 2018 with 87% support. Content Moderator Requests * On February 14, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for content moderator. Jasbre later withdrew the request on February 17, 2017. At the time of its' withdrawl, the request was at 40% support. * On April 5, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for content moderator. The request passed on April 12, 2018 with 86% support. Rollback Requests * On February 17, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for rollback. The request passed on February 25, 2017 with 83% support. * On April 26, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for rollback. The request failed with 51% * On May 9, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched his final request (at the time) for rollback. The request passed on May 16, 2017 with 63% support. * On March 5, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a rollback request for him and Somematchyguy19. The request passed on March 12th, 2018 with 81% (Jasbre) and 100% (Matchy) support. Demotion Attempts * On August 20, 2017, administrator The Terrible Travis requested for the demotion of TheJasbre202, reasoning that his recent violation of SBFW policy made him unfit to be rollback. TheJasbre202 previously successfully requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis from his bureaucrat position in April 2017. The request passed on August 27, 2017 with 100% support. * On August 18, 2018, administrator FireMatch requested for the demotion of TheJasbre202 from his bureaucrat post for his recent actions on both the wiki and on discord. Some of is actions include taking over spin-offs, hold grudges against people as well as acting as he's above everyone at times. His demotion request passed and he was demoted to Content Moderator the next day. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:American Users Category:Real World connections Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Active Users Category:2014 Users Category:User articles Category:2015 Users Category:2016 Users Category:2017 Users Category:2018 Users